Hall Matron Argenta
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Argenta| jname=ケイト| tmname=Kate | image=Platinum Argenta.png | size=200px | caption=Art from | gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Sinnoh*/Johto* | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Hall Matron (Frontier Brain) | game=yes | generation= | games= , | leader=no | brain=Pt | facility=Battle Hall | print=Hall Print| anime=no | epnum= | epname= | enva= | java= }} Hall Matron Argenta (Japanese: ステージマドンナ ケイト Stage Madonna Kate) is the Frontier Brain in charge of running the 's Battle Hall. She is the only character in the games to have the Hall Matron (Japanese: ステージマドンナ Stage Madonna). In the games Argenta is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Hall in the Sinnoh and Johto regions. She can be challenged after 50 consecutive battles, which is unique as all other Frontier Brains can be challenged after 21 consecutive battles. Once defeated, she will give away the silver commemorative print. Argenta can be challenged again after 170 consecutive battles, and will give away the gold commemorative print when defeated. The player must defeat all types at least 10 times before challenging her again and again. Pokémon Argenta has these Pokémon when she is challenged for the Silver and Gold print: * Random each time: List of Argenta's possible Pokémon ::The level of Argenta's Pokémon will always be set to match that of the player's. Quotes ;Initial battle *Before battle :"My Battle Hall allows Trainers to mount challenges with their one favorite Pokémon. I imagine there were tense moments getting here with your chosen one. But understand that one shines the brightest when a challenge is overcome. I am Argenta, and I am your final and most daunting challenge. I dare you to overcome my challenge." *Being defeated :"Oh...I detest how fun times seem to end so quickly." *After being defeated :"A good Trainer doesn't force their favorite on anyone. A good one keeps with their favorite without drama or fanfare. That is how I see it, at least. And, by the way I see it, you're an excellent Trainer! Be sure to visit the Battle Hall again with a favorite Pokémon. Until then, bye-bye!" ;Rematch *Before battle :"Well! My goodness, your Pokémon... It's got star power beyond belief. Even from inside its Poké Ball, I can feel its charismatic brilliance. But I'm the Hall Matron. I'll be the judge of that. I must battle it for myself and see if that brilliance is genuine. That is why we must battle now." *Being defeated :"It's so sad how the truly fun times seem to last only a moment." *After being defeated :"You must never forget there is a place where everyone can shine. That goes for any kind of Pokémon, too. Spread that message in your own words. It's one everyone should hear. And now, having lost, this lady has nothing left to say at all, but... Bye-bye!" Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Argenta first appears along with her fellow Frontier Brains, , , and in a meeting; afterward they go back to their facilities. Argenta, along with Palmer, is seen trying to investigate the communication system of the going down. After Thorton is defeated by , she slaps him out of the temper tantrum he was throwing. Later, at the Battle Hall, Argenta faces Platinum in the final match. Her proved powerful but was eventually defeated by Platinum's Froslass. Pokémon Rented was used to battle Platinum at the Battle Hall. It proved powerful and was able to deal heavy damage to Platinum's Froslass despite the type disadvantage. Eventually, it was defeated by a super effective , making Platinum the winner of the match. Dragonite's only known move is .}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Argenta or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Psychic|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=3/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=038/100|jpset2=DPt-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=017/DPt-P}} |type=Grass|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare|ennum=17/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=004/100}} Trivia * She has the same color scheme as Lucian of the Sinnoh Elite Four and Will of the Johto Elite Four: purple hair with maroon-themed clothes. ** Like Lucian and Will, she also sports eyewear. Names Hall Matron |bordercolor= |ja=ステージマドンナ Stage Madonna |zh_yue=舞台女主角 |zh_cmn=舞台女主角 |fr_eu=Lady Scène |de=Saaldiva |it=Stella Palco |ko=스테이지마돈나 Stage Madonna |es_eu=Dama Salón |vi=Mĩ nhân Sân khấu }} Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Frontier Brains Category:Game characters Category:Platinum characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with unique classes de:Argenta es:Argenta fr:Célosia it:Mara ja:ケイト zh:凱特